Braterstwo
by Darionizer
Summary: Finn niepokojony przeszłością, spotyka pewnej nocy osobliwą istotę. Żywy cień o imieniu Luna. Ta zaczyna snuć opowieść z zamierzchłych czasów o pewnym maruderze.


**I**

Finn odpoczywał pod pięknym drzewem na skraju urwiska, spoglądając na otuloną mrokiem nocy krainę rozciągającą się pod nim. Zarówno księżyc jak i gwiazdy zostały przesłonięte przez chmury, jednak mimo to, piękno tego wieczoru wcale na tym nie cierpi. Przyzwyczajone do ciemności oko chłopca opartego o konar drzewa, z łatwością potrafi dostrzec wszystkie szczegóły. Gdzieś tam na dole, między kasztanami płynęła rzeka w której tyle razy młody bohater już się kąpał i tyle razy spoglądał na nią z tego miejsca. Teraz jedynie cicho szemrała.

Niezbyt wysokie urwisko było świetnym punktem obserwacyjnym, oraz doskonałym miejscem zadumy i odosobnienia. Finn nie często miał okazje by się tutaj wyrwać i w spokoju przemyśleć sprawy, lecz teraz takowa się nadarzyła. Jake dziś spędza noc u panny Jednorożek razem ze swoimi dziećmi a BMO... a BMO pewnie znowu rozmawia ze swoim odbiciem, zdaje się nazywa je Piłką. Balonowa jak zwykle zajmuje się tym całym naukowym chłamem a Marcelina pomaga pisać Lodowemu Królowi kolejne opowiadanie. Idealne warunki by przyjść tutaj i przemyśleć co nieco. Zapach kwiecia oraz trawy uspokajał skołatane nerwy Finna co niosło niebywałą ulgę. Przecież ostatnie wydarzenia wyjątkowo dały mu w kość, zarówno fizycznie jak i mentalnie. Cała ta historia z Breezy, atakiem na Słodkie Królestwo, jeszcze ta zemsta i problemy z aktem własności. Młody bohater, zmrużył oczy a wspomnienia powróciły, obrazy tych wszystkich nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń, zawsze czekały na odpowiednią chwilę by uprzykrzyć trochę jego życie. Gdy nie były mile widziane przeprowadzały "atak". Lepiej otworzyć oczy, mimo że zmęczenie okazało się większe niż Finn się spodziewał. Ciężkie powieki próbowały chwilę stawiać opór, jednak szybka myśl doprowadziła je do posłuszeństwa.

Finn z wolna obrócił głowę w prawo, tam wbita na wyciągnięcie ręki w ziemie, czekała na niego klinga. Ostrze drugiej jakości, nic specjalnego, nic na miarę miecza taty ale bez stali u boku czempion Ooo czuł się nagi i bezbronny toteż zabrał ze sobą ten kawał żelastwa. Niegdyś Królewna Ognia stwierdziła że Finn jest żywiołem wody, ale to nie prawda, jego żywiołem jest walka. A przynajmniej on tak myślał. Dźwięk stali uderzającej w stal to melodia na jego duszę a adrenalina wiążąca się z niebezpieczeństwem to nektar bez którego nie mógłby żyć.

Zimny wiatr z północy ruszył nareszcie zastane powietrze z miejsca, niosąc orzeźwienie tej parnej nocy. Chmury przesunęły się po nieboskłonie, jakby na rozkaz tej bryzy, odsłaniając znaczną część sklepienia niebieskiego. Księżyc, niczym już nie blokowany, rzucił nieco światła na dolinę w dole. Choć Finn widział już ją setki razy, zarówno z tego miejsca jak i "od środka" to oświetlona łuną zdawała się być inna niż ją pamiętał. Zaciekawiony, wytężył wzrok najmocniej jak potrafił. Srebrzysty blask księżyca i gwiazd, tchnął nowe życie w tę znaną już przestrzeń, nowa perspektywa wprowadziła niezrozumiany niepokój do serca bohatera. Cienie ożyły a każdy z osobna posiadał własne oblicze którego chłopak nie mógł dojrzeć, początkowo wędrowały między konarami wielkich kasztanowców, pływały wśród nich, kierując się powoli w stronę odsłoniętej polany po środku lasku. Tam, niektóre podniosły się z ziemi, zrywając ze swoim dotychczasowym, biernym losem cienia wielkiego drzewa. Nie odrywając wzroku od tego niezwykłego spektaklu, Finn zaczął nerwowo szukać dłonią rękojeści swojej broni. Jest. Zimna stal, jedyny stabilny element tego świata który dawał oparcie młodzieńcowi. Mocno zacisnął dłoń na jelcu broni, i używając jej niczym laski podciągnął się do góry, po czym wyrwał miecz z ziemi. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę fortu na drzewie pośpiesznym krokiem. Na odchodne, rzucił jedynie przelotnie okiem na ożywioną kasztanową dolinę. Fantasmagoryczne kształty, wirowały po polanie w niezwykłym tańcu przy srebrnym blasku obnażonego księżyca w pełni.

Droga powrotna do fortu na drzewie była spokojniejsza niż główna atrakcja tej nocy. Żadna bestia nie zaatakowała, nikt nie potrzebował pomocy a dziwaczne żywe cienie już nie uprzykrzały życia chłopcu. Ten długo nad nimi nie rozmyślał, zrzucił to na bakier wyjątkowego zmęczenia lub krótkiej drzemki pod drzewem która umknęła jego świadomości. Spacer jednak nie był przyjemny, mimo chłodnego nocnego powietrza. Mięśnie powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa, rwał je ból zwiastujący zakwasy mające pojawić się następnego ranka. Na szczęście cel nocnej wędrówki nie był daleko, minęło ledwie dwadzieścia minut i już klamka przytwierdzona do drzwi fortu ugięła się pod dłonią Finna. W kilka kolejnych chwil, chłopiec pokonał drabinę i jego oczom ukazało się wnętrze pokoju dziennego. Tak dobrze mu znanego. Widząc czerwoną sofę nabrał olbrzymiej ochoty by się na nią rzucić i pogrążyć w odmęcie sennej krainy Morfeusza. Jednak Finn lubił walczyć, a walkę można prowadzić zarówno z wrogiem jak i samym sobą. toteż szybko przezwyciężył tę pokusę i bez zwłoki ruszył na górę. Do swojego pokoju. Widok trofeów, pod postacią miękkich skór zalegających na łóżku wywołał na twarzy Finna mimowolny uśmiech. Obok łóżka leżał także zielony plecak, tam gdzie go rzucił wychodząc na zewnątrz, o zmierzchu. Uznał że nie potrzebny mu dodatkowy bagaż na tak mały wypad, zabrał ze sobą jedynie jakiś pierwszy z brzegu miecz jaki znalazł. Miecz który teraz nadal trzymał w dłoni, mocno i stabilnie. Zawsze będąc gotów do walki. Teraz jednak to nie potrzebne, jest w domu i nic mu nie grozi, położył więc klingę opartą o brzeg łoża, decydując się jednocześnie na szybki prysznic. Czuł że się lepi i lepszym pomysłem będzie tę sprawę załatwić teraz niż rankiem. Można być bohaterem, ścierającym się z bestiami w błocie ale nie trzeba być od razu brudasem.

Zimna woda spłynęła po twarzy złotowłosego chłopca. Stał tak pod prysznicem kilka minut w bezruchu, ciesząc się każdą błogosławioną kroplą. A każda niosła wielką ulgę bolącym mięśniom. Z więlką rozkoszą pozostałby tutaj dłużej, o wiele dłużej ale z równą przyjemnością złożył by już głowę na poduszce. Chłopiec zakręcił kurek, wytarł się pierwszym lepszym ręcznikiem i już w swojej piżamie powędrował do swojego pokoju. Szybko rzucił się na futra, zachaczając nogą o rękojeść ostrza które przez to runęło na ziemie. Dźwięk uderzającego o drewno żelaza rozdarł cichy eter, wybudzając z elektronicznego letargu BMO.  
- Finn? To ty? - Odezwał się swoim głosikiem, ledwie słyszalnym na wyższych piętrach domku.  
- Tak to ja! - Odparł głośno chłopiec. - To ja.  
- To dobrze, myślałem że to repitlianie przyszli by mnie porwać i zastąpić. Dobranoc Finn.  
- Dobranoc BMO!  
Sen przyszedł szybko, tej nocy nie działo się już nic niezwykłego. Jake przyszedł dopiero nad ranem.

**II**

Krzątanina na dole fortu wybudziła Finna ze snu, hałas powodowany uderzającymi o siebie talerzami bywał nieznośny o brzasku, zwłaszcza jeżeli powodował go ktoś kto nie wiedział czego tak dokładnie szuka w szafkach. Chłopiec leniwie się podniósł, omiótł spojrzeniem pokój skupiając wzrok na łóżku-szufladzie Jake'a jakby spodziewając się że ujrzy go tam chrapiącego. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę że przecież spał tym razem u Panny, chłopak skarcił się że zapomniał o tak elementarnej rzeczy szybko dochodząc do wniosku że to właśnie on jest źródłem hałasu. Mimo wszystko jednak, dla spokoju ducha Finn stwierdził że najlepiej będzie to sprawdzić. Równie dobrze mógł powrócić Robak, albo Lodowy Król wpadł na kolejny "genialny" pomysł. Nie ociągając się młody bohater przywdział typowy dla siebie strój: niebieską koszulkę, spodenki, czarne buty oraz naturalnie charakterystyczną białą czapkę. Ta monotonia ubioru stała się powoli znakiem rozpoznawczym czempiona Ooo, gdziekolwiek pojawiał się błękit i biel pochodzący z zielonych polan, stawało się jasne że żadne zło nie mogło czuć się bezpieczne. Finn chwile walczył z myślami, zastanawiając się dlaczego tak bolą go mięśnie. Nie pamiętał jakiego to wysiłku się wczoraj podjął by teraz cierpieć z powodu zakwasów. Odgłosy które go wybudziły, pochodziły nie wątpliwie z kuchni.

Niezbyt wielkie zaskoczenie, tak jak Finn przypuszczał, to Jake miotał się po pokoju, chcąc przygotować śniadanie dla wszystkich lokatorów fortu. Swoją rozciągliwą ręką pochwycił kilka jajek i szybko rozbił je, złota zawartość wylała się na gorącą patelnie, jednocześnie magiczny pies używając swej drugiej ręki nakrywał do stołu. Po chwili porcelanowe talerze już były na miejscu a jajka zaskwierczały na teflonowej powierzchni buchając cudownym zapachem w nad-czuły nos psa, sprawiając że ten wydał z siebie cichy odgłos zachwytu. Glob jedyny wie, co taki zwierz może odczuwać gdy TAKA woń wypełnia powietrze wokół niego. Burczenie w brzuchu wydało obecność Finna w kuchni. Choć sam chłopiec nie mógł się nadziwić zachowaniu swojego ciała. Przecież zjadł kolacje, chyba. Jake błyskawicznie przeniósł swoją twarz z przodu, na tył ciała by móc zobaczyć przyjaciela nie przerywając jednocześnie gotowania. To zawsze wyglądało groteskowo i poprawiało humor wszystkim świadkom, ciało było nieruchome podczas gdy nos, oczy i usta wędrowały po całej powierzchni skóry Jake'a

- Cześć młody, chcesz coś do jedzenia? - Przywitał się choć, pytanie było raczej retoryczne. Doskonale znał już odpowiedź.

- Żebyś wiedział! Chyba umrę z głodu. - Żywo odpowiedział chłopiec, gładząc się po brzuchu.

- Nic dziwnego, nie umiesz gotować. Nie potrafisz tego robić z uczuciem.

- Nikt tego nie robi jak ty Jake. Tylko nie przesadź z tym "uczuciem". Ta jajecznica pewnie jest już w tobie rozkochana bo aż się dymi. - Zażartował "młody", czując łagodny swąd spalenizny i wyobrażając sobie smak jajek na podniebieniu.

Ta wiadomość nieco wstrząsnęła magicznym towarzyszem Finna, była jak zimny kubeł wody dla rozkojarzonego imprezowicza, zmusiła go do skupienia się. Nic nie było dla niego ważniejsze od jedzenia. No może było parę rzeczy, ale jedzenie na pewno zajmowało wysokie miejsce w hierarchii. Jake szybko przeniósł twarz tak by mógł dojrzeć patelnie, jajecznica faktycznie się troszkę się przypaliła. Dość nieznacznie, ale na tyle by Jake w pełni poświęcił się tej jednej czynności na raz. W międzyczasie Finn podszedł do okna, z którego miał widok na całą, pełną zieleni polanę rozciągającą się aż po horyzont. Zaczerpnął wielki haust śmierdzącego spalenizną powietrza i przetarł zmęczone wczesną pobudką oczy. Był poranek, prawdopodobnie dopiero zaczęło świtać sądząc po wysokości słońca na nieboskłonie. Spoczynek Finna nie mógł trwać dłużej niż zaledwie kilka godzin. Może cztery, góra pięć. Jednak nie to było teraz w głowie bohaterowi. Obecnie zastanawiał się nad wczorajszym dniem. Wszystko było jedynie jak jakiś odległy, zamazany zwid. Przez chwilę pojawiła się refleksja że żadnego "wczoraj" nigdy nie było. Zapomniał że Jake'a spędził noc w domu Panny, zapomniał czy coś jadł wieczorem na kolacje. Nie potrafił przywołać żadnych wspomnień dotyczących minionego dnia. Niby były to nieistotne rzeczy, bez których mógłby spokojnie dalej egzystować, jednak sama świadomość że cały dzień zniknął z życiorysu wystarczała by pochłonąć Finna bez reszty w otchłani rozmyślań.

- Finn; Finn - słowa wydawały się być odległe, niski głos starał się wyrwać chłopca z zamyślenia, jednak dopiero łagodne szturchnięcie poskutkowało, nie słowa. Chmury przesunęły się na niebie i zmieniły swój kształt. Chłopak musiał stać tak kilka minut, patrząc się tępo w okno. Finn odwrócił się, czując dłoń na ramieniu. Jake już jadł, wyciągnął swoją rękę dzięki mocy, by "wybudzić" przyjaciela i dać mu znać że jedzenie już na stole. Dwa talerze pełne smakowicie wyglądającej i równie dobrze pachnącej jajecznicy już czekały na swój rychły koniec. Jedna porcja dla Finna, druga dla BMO który jeszcze się nie pojawił.

- Finn nad czym tak myślisz? - zapytał magiczny pies, po tym jak przełknął sporawą porcje jajek.

- Nad niczym Jake. - Odparł chłopiec, zmierzając już na swoje miejsce. - Nad niczym szczególnym, co porabiałeś u Panny? - kontynuował.

- No wiesz. Była kolacja z dziećmi, fajnie jest ich od czasu do czasu zobaczyć. No ale wiesz, mają własne życia. Ciężko jest się zebrać i coś porobić razem. Moje małe szkraby tak szybko dorosły. A ty, pewnie znowu jakaś przygoda, hę? - Jake pożarł łapczywie kolejny kęs, mlaskając przy tym głośno co zbytnio nikomu nie przeszkadzało.

- Nic ciekawego, tak mi się zdaje. - Finn nabrał na widelec sporawy kawał swojego śniadania i szybko go pochłonął. Jajecznica rozpływała się w ustach, dobrze doprawiona, z kawałkami mięsa gwarantowała niezwykłe doznania smakowe. O dziwo nie czuć było spalenizny. Człowiek uznał że zapewne Jake po swojej wpadce postanowił usmażyć nową porcje albo sam teraz je tą "zepsutą".

- Tak ci się zdaje? Stary, jeśli przeżyłeś jakąś przygodę to mów śmiało. Obiecuje że tym razem nie będę się dąsać. - Chłopak głośno westchnął, słysząc to pytanie. Nie miał ochoty na nie odpowiadać a tak naprawdę to nie wiedział jak na nie odpowiedzieć.

- Nie, nic się nie działo. Siedziałem do późna i tyle, było spokojnie i nu-u-u-dno.

- Potwierdzam, było nu-u-u-dno. - Zawtórował piskliwy głosik należący do małego BMO który jakby znikąd pojawił się przy stole.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza, nikt już nic nie mówił, wszyscy po prostu spokojnie dokańczali śniadanie. Pierwszy ptak rozpoczął swój recital za oknem, szybko dołączyły do niego kolejne tworząc prawdziwą orkiestrę. Słodki śpiew sączył się a niezwykła muzyka ptactwa uprzyjemniła poranek domownikom. Po zjedzeniu posiłku Jake, uformował na ciele kieszonkę i wyciągnął z niej po-miętoloną kartkę papieru. Ta bez wątpienia pochodziła z słodkiego królestwa i najprawdopodobniej była jadalna jak wszystko tam, nigdzie indziej przecież nie istniał papier o takiej fakturze. Magiczny pies pomachał świstkiem przed twarzą Finna po czym mu ją wręczył, uśmiechając się szyderczo i mówiąc przy tym żartobliwym tonem.:

- Wiadomość od twojej Ex.

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, jedynie uważnie przeczytał notkę. Jak zawsze krótka i rzeczowa, cała Balonowa. W wiadomości Królewna zaprasza Finna i Jake'a na "niezwykłe wydarzenie" mające odbyć się tej nocy na polanie, nieopodal fortu na drzewie.  
_"Hej. Dziś wieczorem odbędzie się piknik i mam nadzieje że wpadaniecie chłopaki. Zobaczycie co niezwykłego, obok waszego domku będzie wspaniały widok."_ Podpisano: Balonowa.

- Co pisze? - zapytał Jake, gdy upewnił się że Finn już skończył czytać.

- Zaprasza nas na jakiś piknik wieczorem. Nie jest napisane co będzie się działo.

- Oh, myślałem że to jakiś miłosny liścik. Wiesz spotkałem wczoraj bananowego strażnika który cię szukał, mówił że nie mógł znaleźć. Pomyślałem że to tylko dla ciebie, Romeo.

Finn od dawna już nie zwracał uwagi na takie docinki, Jake musiał lepiej się postarać by wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Chłopiec rozparł się na obitej czerwoną skórą sofie, spojrzał na Jake'a zastanawiając się jakie przygody przyniesie dzień. Zdaje się, bardzo słoneczny.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, słońce nie było miłosierne. Żar lał się z bezchmurnego nieba nie dając wytchnienia nikomu. Nawet zło, nie miało ochoty czynić niegodziwości, wpełzło więc do swojej nory i pogrążyło się w letargu chcąc na chwilę odpocząć od gorącej, parnej atmosfery. Wiatr też ugiął się przed świetlistym suwerenem, dzierżącym władzę nad całą krainą doglądaną spośród ciemnej materii wrzechświata. Nie podniósł się nawet najmniejszy podmuch bryzy. Nikt nie mógł równać się z potęgą dziennej gwiazdy tego południa.  
Lodowy Król dalej krył się w swoich mroźnych kazamatach, nikt nie potrafił odgadnąć co planował, no może prócz królowej wampirów która ostatnio spędzała z nim wiele czasu. Balonowa zaś przygotowywała się w chłodnych salach swojego zamku do "niezwykłego wydarzenia" mającego uwiecznić cały dzień. Jedynie jedna istota postanowiła zrobić na przekór wszystkiemu: światu, słońcu i samemu sobie. Finn już od wielu godzin ćwiczył fechtunek, uderzając raz za razem w drewniany manekin przytwierdzony do palika wbitego w ziemie. Ślady treningu były widoczne zarówno na pełnej bruzd powierzchni kukły zrobionej na wzór humanoida, ale też na samym mieczniku. Cały brudny, ocierał pot z czoła w przerwach między kolejnymi sekwencjami ciosów i cięć. Ciężko dyszał i jedynie siłą woli ignorował tępy ból ogarniający wszystkie nerwy. Wiedział że dziś przesadził, całe ciało było obolałe po "wczoraj" i w dodatku przeciążył swoje mięśnie ciężkimi ćwiczeniami w pełnym słońcu. Przed wejściem do fortu leżał stos pustych butelek po wodzie, Jake od czasu do czasu rzucał z okien przyjacielowi pojemniczki z chłodnym płynem chcąc w pomóc przyjacielowi. Sam był co prawda zbyt leniwy żeby się wyczołgać ze swojej kryjówki wewnątrz fortu na drzewie. Finn nie mógł sobie pozwolić na leniuchowanie chociaż wolałby teraz się oddać odpoczynkowi, zwłaszcza tak parnego, upalnego dnia. Ale były powody że właśnie podczas TAKICH, parnych i upalnych dni musiał oddać się ćwieczeniom. Dlatego że musiał poprawić swoje umiejętnośći władania mieczem by osiągnąć mistrzostwo podobne Rattleballowi a trawiaste ostrze kierujące jego dłonią trochę go w tej kwestii rozleniwiło. Głównym powodem było zajęcie czymś myśli. Wewnętrzne upiory potrafiły być uciążliwe gdy nie było, niczego z czym możnaby skrzyżować ostrza. Walka oczyszczała umysł, podczas niej nie liczyło się nic poza samym staciem. Niestety gdy zdarzały się takie popołudnia jak to, podczas których nikt nie chce stanąć w szranki lub zagrozić któremuś z królestw, wewnętrzne demony zyskiwały świetną okazje do ataku. Zsyłając na młodego chłopca wizje minionych, bolesnych wydarzeń. Mierząc teraz wzrokiem kukłę stojącą przed nim, Finn zdecydował się na kolejną porcję cięć i pchnięć. Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści. Tą broń znalazł koło swojego łóżka, dziś o poranku, nie był pewien dlaczego właśnie tam ale wydawała się być idealna na "mały" sparing z manekinem. Wykonany z żelaza miecz nosił ślady użytkowania. Poszczerbione miejscami ostrze wyglądało co prawda stabilnie, jednak głowica z kła jakiejś bestii ledwo się trzymała całości. Uchwyt owinięty skórą dobrze leżał w lewej dłoni. Mimo wszystkich plusów tej klingi, Finn nie łudził się. Broń porzuci zaraz po treningu, nie nadawała się do prawdziwej walki. Przy pierwszym lepszym starciu z prawdziwym przeciwnikiem, pewnie by się ugieła i pękła. Dłużej nie czekając, młody miecznik zaparł się nogami, gotując do natarcia wszystkie mięśnie. Środek ciężkości nisko, ciężar ciała skupiony na wystawionej do przodu prawej stopie, sztych miecza zwrócony w dół, mocno zaciśnięta dłoń na uchwycie. Ścięgna napięły się, zwiastując błyskawiczny atak. Stało się, Finn runął do przodu, w kierunku kukły. Ciął na odlew, celując w tułw. To był jednak dopiero początek, wstęp do piruetu i błyskawiczego ataku od góry przez całą pierś. Wszystko trwało jedynie kilka sekund. Dwie kolejne piękne szramy pokryły chropowatą powierzchnię kukły tworząc swoisty "X", nakładający się na podobne "blizny", pamiątki po poprzednich sekwencjach. Manekin nie miał najmniejszych szans. Finn znajdował się już bardzo blisko drewnianego adwersarza, zamierzał wykonać pchnięcie by wykończyć nieprzyjaciela, gdy kątem oka dojrzał barwy czerwieni, żółci i pomarańczy malujące się na niebie. Nagle, niespodziewanie ogarnęła go wściekłość, z prędkością myśli, prawa dłoń zaciśnięta w pięść runęła z wielką siłą w stronę podbrudka nieruchomego przeciwnika. Osłabiona wieloma atakami głowa, odpadła pod wpływem wściekłego ciosu. Wpadła do stawu nieopodal domku na drzewie z wielkim chlupnięciem, pogrążając się w odmęcie wody, namalowana mazakiem "zła twarz", rozpłynęła się. Finn popatrzył na swoją poranioną drzazgami dłoń. Ciepła krew spływa z drobnych ranek na skórze, kapiąc na wyschniętą trawę. Chłopiec doskonale wiedział czemu tak zareagował, choć nie była to jego wola. Zrobił to mimowolnie. Wsunął miecz w ziemie i rozejrzał się uważnie wokół biorąc wielki haust gorącego powietrza. Słońce powoli kryło się za horyzontem, rozświetlając nieboskłon odcieniami czerwieni. Natomiast na polanie pojawili się pierwsi słodyczanie przygotowując się do "wydarzenia". Niektórzy zwrócili uwagę na swojego bohatera i byli świadkami momentu jego słabości, na ich twarzach malował się dziwaczny grymas, coś pomiędzy podziwem a niepokojem. Finn widząc ich uśmiechnął się niepewnie, wzniósł dłoń do góry w geście powitania a oni odwzajemnili uprzejmość i wrócili do swoich zajęć, śmiejąc się głośno i dyskutując między sobą o cukierkowych sprawach. "Glob jedyny wie, jak musiałem dla nich wyglądać gdy tak się wkurzyłem." Pomyślał chłopiec. Wtedy, gdy dojrzał ogniste kolory, natychmiast pomyślał o swojej utraconej miłości. To zagotowało mu krew w żyłach, nie był zły na Królewne Ognia, był wściekły tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Demon przeszłości wyczuł moment, ale popełnił błąd, ponieważ chłopiec w końcu podświadomie zrozumiał że nie warto spychać złych wspomnień w głąb siebie. Finn wyrzucił nareszcie negatywne emocje na zewnątrz, ukierunkował je i wykorzystał. Zakrwawiona dłoń bolała, ale dusza była już o wiele bardziej spokojna. Już nigdy zmora minionych błędów w miłości nie męczyła chłopca. Została uśmiercona. Przynajmniej ta jedna. Uśmiech pojawił się na policzkach bohatera, w końcu nigdy niczego się nie wypierał. Potrafił się mierzyć ze swoimi problemami. Nie wypierał się błędów tylko się z nimi w pewien sposób mierzył. Prędzej czy później. Tak jak wtedy na głowie cyklopa, którą wziął za skarpę po przebyciu "doliny wyborów". Skarpę. Dolinę.

Noc zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, zaczęło się już ściemniać na dworze. Finn wpatrzony tak jak rano w okno, widział jak na polanie powoli robi się tłoczno. Mieszkańcy słodkiego królestwa przybyli w wielkiej liczbie. Całe rodziny, zakochani i paczki przyjaciół. Wszyscy siedzieli na swoich różnobarwnych kocykach, wyczekując w napięciu "wydarzenia". Najwyraźniej nikt nie miał pojęcia co będzie się działo, wszyscy wpatrywali się pytająco w swoją królową a ona odwzajemniała te spojrzenia milczeniem, jedynie uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Od czasu do czasu rozglądała się dookoła, wytężała wzrok jakby kogoś szukała. Finn doszedł do wniosku że to właśnie jego i Jake'a szuka wśród swoich poddanych. Czempion nie był jeszcze pewien czy pójdzie, Jake już zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, otrzymał telefon od Kim Kil Whana i natychmiast postanowił do niego pójść. Po checy z aktem własności, mimo wszystko bardzo zbliżył się do swojego syna. Chciał go lepiej poznać, z resztą, każdy wiedział że wystarczyło jedno słowo jego dzieci by Jake rzucił wszystko, żeby móc spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Bez swojego przyjaciela Finn nie miał ochoty brylować wśród słodyczan. Nie wiązało się to ze zmęczeniem, czy wstydem za swoje dzisiejsze zachowanie pod koniec ćwiczeń. A pewnym było że któryś słodyczanin powiedział swojej ukochanej władczyni o furii jaka pokierowała jego dłonią. To zdecydowanie nie było normalne, a na pewno o to zapyta jeśli spotka się z Balonową. Zdawał sobie sprawę że tłumaczenie się z tego będzie kłopotliwe i niezręczne. Finn zmarszczył brwi i szybko podjął decyzje. Królewna powiedziała że z polany będzie świetny widok na zagadkowe "coś, chłopak nie chciał tego przegapić, więc stwierdził że wejdzie na punkt obserwacyjny fortu i wieczór spędzi samotnie. Stamtąd nie może być przecież gorszego widoku. Dodatkowo odpoczywając nieco, to mu się przyda. Owy punkt widokowy był w rzeczywistości łódką, przymocowaną na jednej z gałęzi tego wiekowego drzewa które ostatni człowiek w Ooo może z dumą nazwać domem.

Nie minęła minuta i bohater już wyglądał za burtę drewnianej łódki. Parasol który zawsze chronił przed słońcem każdego kto tutaj siedział, był teraz złożony, spoczywał pod jego stopami dzięki czemu nic blokowało nocnego nieba. Chłopak kucnął, tak żeby przypadkiem Królewna go nie zobaczyła. Byłoby mu głupio, przecież go zaprosiła. Z drugiej strony nie miał przecież obowiązku tam być. To było zaproszenie, a na zaproszenie można odmówić. Przez chwilę przemknęła przez jego umysł myśl że może grozić, tam w dole, komuś niebezpieczeństwo i dlatego Królewna chciała go mieć przy sobie. Szybko zbył ten pomysł, na pewno by o czymś wspomniała. Z jej słów zawsze biła królewska mądrość, niemożliwym było żeby tak istotną sprawę zwyczajnie pominęła lub przemilczała. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu że bohater nie wiedział czego oczekiwać, jakiego "wydarzenia" wypatrywać na horyzoncie. Mijały sekundy, te przeradzały się w minuty a zmęczenie powoli brało górę. Powieki same się zamykały, śmiechy na dole nie przeszkadzały ani trochę. Na tej wysokości wydawały się zaledwie szeptem. Gdy już myślał że Morfeusz znowu go zabierze w podróż do sennej krainy cudów. Zaczęło się.

Niespodziewanie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia gwiazdy zaczęły spadać, wszyscy z zapartym tchem spojrzeli jak jeden mąż w górę. Westchnięcia pełne zachwytu, śmiechy, rozmarzone oczy wpatrzone w nocne niebo. To i jeszcze więcej brało górę nad obserwatorami pod gołym niebem. Finn natychmiast stanął na proste nogi, zadarł głowę w górę i wpatrzony "wydarzenie" zastanawiał się czy to nie aby jakiś potwór strąca te wszystkie gwiazdy. Ogniste języki przecinające niebo w wielkiej liczbie, hipnotyzowały swoim pięknem, nic dziwnego że Balonowa rozesłała wiadomości. Grzechem byłoby ich nie zobaczyć. Królewna tym bardziej była zawiedziona, widząc teraz swojego czempiona stojącego samotnie w łódce na szczycie drzewa, mimo że zaprosiła go, prawie osobiście, na organizowany przez siebie piknik. Finn nie widział ciążącego na nim, jej spojrzenia, chciał napawać się jedynie tą przecudowną chwilą. Nie umywała się co prawda do niebiańskiej poezji, jednak nie można było się sprzeczać z wyjątkowością tej nocy. Srebrzyste światło zalało całe Ooo. Chłopiec spojrzał na wielką "biesiadę" w dole, ciekawy reakcji innych. Balonowa jak spojrzenie Finna na nią pada, udawała iż w pełni skupiona jest na nocy spadających gwiazd i tego nie widzi. Gdy bohater tak patrzył na słodyczan, dostrzegł ich cienie które pojawiły się za sprawą świetlistych pióropuszy podążających za gwiazdami. Wspomnienia ubiegłej nocy zalały jego świadomość jak niechciana powódź, wywołując migrenę. Przez cały dzień chciał przypomnieć sobie jakąkolwiek chwile z widmowego, niemal mitycznego dla niego "wczoraj" a teraz te wypełniły jego głowę. Kasztanowa dolina skąpana w blasku księżycowego światła, taniec żywych cieni i ożywcza bryza z północy. Wszystko to było teraz bliższe niż świetliste wstęgi na ciemnym płótnie nieba. Tym razem cienie nie powstały, trwały przy swoich właścicielach. Były na swych miejscach. Chłopak odetchnął, upewniwszy się że wszystko jest tak jak być powinno.

"Czyli jak?"

Ułożył się wygodnie w łódce, ciągle patrząc w niebo, przecinane raz za razem ognistymi językami i zamknął oczy. Spokojny, zrelaksowany jak nigdy. "Muzyka sfer pięknie dziś grała." Gdy odpływał, dziwny, dobrze mu znany niepokój powrócił. Był jednak za późno by wyrwać ze szponów snu człowieka Finna.

**III**

Finn nie śnił tak spokojnie jak przypuszczał, ulegając swemu zmęczeniu w łódce-obserwatorium. Niewygodnie jest leżeć na deskach, nawet jeśli można spokojnie wyprostować kończyny. Chłopiec niemrawo otworzył oczy, nad nim wisiał niczym złowieszcze fatum blady, nienaturalny księżyc. Gwiazdy już nie spadały, kosmiczny spektakl się zakończył co trochę zasmuciło czempiona. Miał nadzieje że jeszcze choć jedna ognista wstęga przetnie nocne niebo. Niestety wszystkie gwiazdy były na swoich miejscach, przyglądały mu się. Jedna nawet chyba mrugnęła do chłopca. Duży haust nocnego powietrza nieco ożywił Finna. Było rześkie, czyste i zimne. Doskonałe by „rozruszać" zaspanego człowieka. Teraz trawił chwilę czy wstać, czy może jeszcze raz spróbować zasnąć. Ostatecznie postanowił że lepiej będzie pójść do łóżka, tam jest przytulniej i zdecydowanie cieplej niż tutaj. Finn doprowadził się do siadu prostego i już gdy miał wstawać jego uwagę odwrócił błędny ognik, latający w tę i tamtą, nad niemal pustą polaną. Wędrował chaotycznie między nielicznymi, pakującymi się słodyczanami, raz wzlatując w górę, raz opadając. Chłopiec podążał za nim wzrokiem, ten dziwaczny tułacz, niepewnym zygzakiem powoli zmierzał w jego stronę. Gdy oczy Finna w końcu przyzwyczaiły się do mroku, spostrzegł że to wcale nie zagubiony ognik a zwyczajny świetlik. Usiadł na burcie łódki, pokonując nieco mrok tu panujący. Uśmiech pojawił się na zmęczonej twarzy bohatera a z jego ust wydobyło się ciche:

- Co tam mała koleżanko? Zgubiłaś się?

- Raczej nie. – Odparł piękny, czysty i melodyjny sopran.

Finn nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, jednak był przygotowany na to że może ją otrzymać. Problemem było to że głos należał do kogoś kto siedział w łódce razem z nim, to nie robaczek świętojański przemówił. To nie mógł być on. Coś sparaliżowało chłopaka, nie było to żadne zaklęcie ni silny uchwyt jakiegoś potwora, tylko zwykły strach, a już myślał że się go pozbył na zawsze. Wtedy, przeklętym ostrzem kiedy chciał uhonorować swojego największego bohatera, Billego. Błąd. Nikogo przecież nie widział. Jak. Lód przerażenia skuł serce Finna, przestało bić lub czas niezwykle się dłużył. Jedno albo drugie. Setki myśli pojawiający się w umyśle czempiona, doprowadzając do migreny. Kto to? Chce mi zrobić krzywdę? Powinienem uderzyć pierwszy? W tym głosie jednak nie czuł groźby. Ze strony tego, kto z nim czuć było chłód. „Może to lodowy król się wygłupia?" Nie… Coś przeszkadzało Finnowi w skupieniu się i przełamaniu nieoczekiwanej blokady. Nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa, nie mógł poruszyć choćby palcem, nie mógł zrobić nic prócz gapienia się na tego cholernego robaka.

- Coś się stało? – Znowu sopran, tym razem cichszy, z nutką niepokoju.

Niepokój. Niepokój? Niepokój! Ta refleksja, ruszyła zastane tryby ciała. Paraliż minął gdy zdał sobie sprawę że też czuje olbrzymi niepokój, Mimo to jednak Finn był niepewny tego co się dzieje. Czuł to samo wtedy, nad kasztanową doliną i gdy zasypiał podczas gwiezdnego spektaklu. Pora coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Bohater zacisnął zęby i powoli skierował swój wzrok w stronę z której dobiegał słodki jak miód głosik. W niemrawym świetle, rzucanym przez świetlika dojrzał cień na przeciwległym krańcu łódki. Przez chwile myślał że zobaczył swój własny, lecz po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, to nie mogło być prawdą. Cień był raczej kobiecy. Przed nim o to siedziała dziewczyna o długich do ramion, prostych „włosach", równiutko ściętych. Gdy spojrzał w jej oczy, jarzące się światłem, zrozumiał że są niczym gwiazdki na niebie. Jasne. To ona mrugnęła do niego gdy się przebudził. Wiedział – nie, czuł że ten piękny cień jest żywą istotą, taką jak on czy Jake. Potrafił przecież zobaczyć łagodne rysy jej twarzy, niezręczny uśmiech, czarną sukienkę, płaszczyk zrobiony jakby z wilczej skóry spięty broszą w kształcie sierpa księżyca. No i oczywiście słyszał jej perfekcyjnie czysty głos. Ten głos. Coś mu mówiło że gdyby wyciągnął rękę, ta wcale nie przeszłaby na wylot eterycznej, lekko przeźroczystej postaci. Na pewno poczułby tkaninę, skórę lub jej włosy. Ta myśl podziałała na niego jak kubełek zimnej wody, Finn pojął że właśnie się gapi na siedzącą na klęczkach dziewczynę i to z otwartą gębą jak jakiś magiczny frajer. Po chwili, w końcu, znalazł w sobie tę wewnętrzną siłę i wypowiedział słowa. Brzmiały sztucznie, jednak te lepsze były niż milczenie.

- Jesteś duchem? – Zapytał. To by tłumaczyło rześkie, zimne powietrze. Dzisiejsze popołudnie było parne a teraz można czerpać prawdziwą przyjemność z oddychania. Mimo wszystko pytanie, choć uzasadnione wydało się chłopakowi głupkowate, skarcił się za nie i postanowił że już nie popełni żadnej gafy.

Słysząc jego słowa, dziewczyna wyglądająca na nieco starszą od Finna, odpowiedziała chichotem.

- Nie, nie jestem duchem. Jestem cieniem, tylko troszkę innym niż ten twój. Nie widać? – Te słowa sprawiły że Finn poczuł się jeszcze głupiej, nie sądził że to możliwe. „Gdybym stał to pewnie ugięłyby mi się kolana, a w tedy to już na pewno popiłbym rekord w byciu beznadziejnym." Pomyślał.

- No tak, głupek ze mnie. Jestem Finn a ty? – Zagadnął po chwili, wielki czempion Ooo który potrafił przełamać każdą przeszkodę na swojej drodzę, prócz przysłowiowych „pierwszych lodów". Nieznajoma słysząc to pytanie, nieco się rozkojarzyła. Przewróciła oczami, pokiwała głową jakby chcąc przekazać w ten sposób rozmówcy że trawi jego słowa, spojrzała na księżyc i z powrotem na ubranego w białą czapkę chłopca.

- Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale ostatnia osoba z którą rozmawiałam nazywała mnie Luną, bo widziała mnie tylko przy blasku księżyca. To słodkie i podoba mi się. Możesz tak mnie nazywać, jeśli zechcesz. – Jej tajemniczy uśmiech mówił wszystko, była szczera, miła a imię w uznaniu Finna świetnie do niej pasowało. Finn nie do końca wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Chciał czymś zabłysnąć, lecz w głowie miał pustkę.

- Podoba mi się. A ską… - Nim zdarzył dokończyć zdanie, Luna wtrąciła się.

- Czemu nie przyszedłeś na mój bal gdy cię zapraszałam? – Chłopca zamurowało. Jaki Bal? Kiedy? Czy chodzi jej o piknik na polanie. To jakaś naukowa sztuczka Balonowej żeby wyciągnąć odpowiedzi? Nie wiele myśląc Finn wyrzucił z siebie pierwsze słowa jakie pojawiły się na jego języku.

- Jaki bal?

- Ten w tej przecudownej kasztanowej dolince. Oh, ta polana po jej środku wyglądała jak parkiet, nie mogłam się oprzeć i to tam postanowiłam urządzić coroczny bal. No więc, gdy tam tańczyliśmy, ja i inne cienie, zobaczyłam właśnie ciebie na urwisku ponad nami. Wpatrywałeś się z takim zainteresowaniem tańcom, pomyślałam że ci podoba i chciałbyś dołączyć do zabawy ale się wstydzisz. No to raz dwa tam podskoczyłam, a jaki był stamtąd widok, nic dziwnego że się tak patrzyłeś jak w obrazek. Ta polana, ona wyglądała niczym scena, moi przyjaciele byli na niej aktorami a gwiazdy spoglądały z góry jak widzowie w teatrze. No ale, wracając. Stanęłam przed tobą, ukłoniłam jak to damie przynależy i wystawiłam w twoją stronę dłoń. No wiesz, jeden cień arystokraty mi powiedział że tak się robi na uroczystościach jak się chce kogoś poprosić do tańca, no to chciałam spróbować. W końcu to był bal. Ty jednak na mój widok chwyciłeś miecz pod ramię i odszedłeś, raz się tylko odwróciłeś i dziwnie na mnie spojrzałeś. –

Finn nie mógł uwierzyć w jej słowa. Mógłby przysiąc że nikogo nie widział, poręczyć za to głową i przysiąc na życie Jake'a. Teraz jednak musiał się wytłumaczyć z tego. Sekundę myślał jak to zrobić. Nie chciał się przyznać ze się przestraszył. Było bardzo ciemno, a w mroku Lunę trudno dostrzec, przekonał się o tym przed chwilą zaraz po pobudce.

- Ja przepraszam. Nie chciałem ale… - Krótka batalia z własnymi myślami. Prawda czy kłamstwo? „Damie nie wypada kłamać, nic dobrego z tego nie wynika." – Ale nie widziałem cię, trochę mnie zszokował widok… Twojego Balu i poszedłem do domu. Przykro mi, nie chciałem cię obrazić.

- Spokojnie nic się nie stało. – Odparła zanosząc się śmiechem. Uderzyła się lekko otwartą dłonią w głowę i powróciła do rozmowy. – Moja wina, mogłam się odezwać a nie stać tam i udawać wielką panią. Skoro to mamy za sobą, to ja o coś chciałabym zapytać. Jeżeli mogę.

- Wal śmiało.

- Ty już mnie o to pytałeś, ja też chcę. Czym ty właściwie jesteś? Jakimś rodzajem wysokiego goblina? Albo nie, już wiem nie podpowiadaj. Bladym, wychudzonym pół-orkiem? Zgadłam? Na pewno, musisz nim być. Ja mam nosa do takich spraw, wierz mi, rzadko się mylę.

Finn nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, nikt nigdy nie zadał mu takiego pytania. Przez chwilę myślał że nieznajoma się zakłopocze, ale ta tylko przysunęła się bliżej by móc lepiej usłyszeć odpowiedź. Skojarzenie o powracającym śnie z szamanem Pół-orkiem, Finn zepchnął na skraj świadomości i niewiele myśląc ochoczo odpowiedział:

- Jestem człowiekiem. Takim ostatnim na całym świecie. – Mówiąc to chłopiec w białej czapce, dłonią zatoczył okrąg w powietrzu. – No prawie ostatnim. Jest jeszcze – „Ta-ta".

- O, o, o. – Podekscytowana Luna podjęła temat. – Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś takiego jak ty. Jesteś wyjątkowy! Zupełnie jak ja!

Bohater lekko się zarumienił słysząc takie słowa, wypowiedziane tym cudownym głosem w dodatku należącym do pięknej dziewczyny. Chciał się o niej dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Musiał, inaczej by tego nigdy sobie nie wybaczył.

- Właśnie, możesz o sobie opowiedzieć? Też nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty. – Na twarzy Luny pojawił się wyraz konsternacji. Uśmiech znikł. Nastąpiła cicha pauza w dyskusji, jednak promienne usposobienie niespodziewanego gościa wróciło równie szybko co zniknęło.

- Ja jestem cieniem. Ale to już wiesz. Tylko że nie mam właściciela. Chyba nigdy nie miałam. Tak mi się zdaje… To jednak nie ważne. Najlepsze jest to że potrafię ożywiać inne cienie, należące do osób, przedmiotów i tak dalej. A one robią co chcą, póki jestem w pobliżu. Jednak ja muszę już zawsze podążać za księżycem, wędrować razem z nim po całej krainie. Tylko w jego blasku można mnie zobaczyć, a ja mogę się pojawić i być jak każdy normalny „człowiek". Ale to nic, ja ogólnie jestem podróżniczką. – Dumnie wskazała na siebie palcem. – Jestem podróżniczką i uwielbiam wędrować, poznawać nowe rzeczy. A raczej o nich słuchać od cieni. O! Na przykład, syn kowala, męża, siostry pewnej kobiety, co to ona się wyprowadziła od swojego ojca młynarza Boba, swoją drogą niezły bubek ten jego cień, zawsze chodzi zrywać kwiaty na łące należącej do farmera Olego, tego co się pokłócił z Bobem o jabłoń, żeby dać je swojej dziewczynie. Która jest goblinem. O czym to ja? A tak, umiem też tańczyć.

Finn nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Połowa danych przekazana za szybko a druga połowa chyba nie miała żadnego sensu. Jaki Bob? Kto zbierał te kwiaty? Czy Ole był siostrą, męża syna? Mimo wszystko pozornego bełkotu chłopiec słuchał uważnie każdego słowa, jej głos sprawiał że nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, jak na słuchaniu.

- Oh przepraszam, trochę się rozgadałam. A ty Finn, człowieku, jesteś wojowniczym bohaterem?

- Słyszałaś o mnie? – Czempion wyparł do przodu pierś i zrobił poważną minę, chcąc tym samym powiedzieć: „Tak to ja, ten wielki Finn o którym krążą opowieści nawet wśród cieni!"

- Tak, troszkę. Ktoś tam kiedyś o tobie wspominał i jakiejś stodole. Ale opowiedział mi o tobie w sumie, twój cień. – Duma uciekła z chłopca jak powietrze z pękniętego balonu, spodziewał się czegoś innego ale w gruncie rzeczy, był zadowolony. Ktoś w końcu przecież pamięta o wygranej walce z Stodołą. Nim Finn zdołał odpowiedzieć, między nim a Luną wyrósł inny cienisty kształt. Chłopak szybko rozpoznał swoją posturę, to musiał być jego cień. Nieproszony gość wykonał osobliwy gest, coś przypominającego wzruszenie ramionami. Jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić przed właścicielem. Złotowłosy zmierzył go wyrozumiałym spojrzeniem i widmo rozpłynęło się w powietrzu pozostawiając Finna i Lunę, sam na sam.

- No wiesz, powiedział że jesteś Wielkim Bohaterem całego Ooo. Przechwalał się twoimi zwycięstwami i też… wspomniał co nie co, o tym całym porannym treningu i tej nieszczęsnej wieży, ojcu. – Czempion wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie i spuścił wzrok, wiedział że musiał w końcu komuś się z tego wytłumaczyć ale miał nadzieje że nie nastąpi to tak szybko. Bandaż na dłoni raczej nie świadczył o bezproblemowych ćwiczeniach.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle – kontynuowała Luna, lekko żartobliwym tonem. – Ten manekin podobno padł jak rażony piorunem gdy go walnąłeś. Musisz być bardzo silny.

Finn przyjął komplement w ciszy. Podniósł głowę i znów nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z „Królewną Cieni" która ewidentnie chciała ciągnąć swoją myśl. Spoważniała.

- Tylko widzisz, od razu słysząc to z ust towarzyszącego ci mroku, z kimś mi się skojarzyłeś. Z kimś z bardzo, bardzo starej opowieści którą poznałam, on też chciał zostać wielkim wojownikiem i ciężko pracował nad sobą dniami i nocami, by ten cel w końcu osiągnąć. Niestety, obrał inną ścieżkę niż ty. Był starszy od ciebie, miał za sobą około szesnaście zim i niezliczone ilości pełni. Ojciec nadał mu imię Freni gdy tylko się narodził, wzorując się tym samym na jakimś dawno zapomnianym, starożytnym dialekcie. Niestety, nie mógł wiedzieć że znaczenie tego imienia, stanie się prawdą. Niezwykły świat w którym przyszło żyć Freniemu spotkał się z koszmarem który wydarzył się i tu przed wiekami, jednak prawdziwy kataklizm miał dopiero nadejść...


End file.
